With Tobias
by jordan927
Summary: Tris and Tobias are going through initiation, with Lauren and Zeke as their instructors. Will be Fourtis. And maybe Will/Christina. Actually, most likely will/christina.


I walk back into the cafeteria after I get my results. I hope nobody asks, we're not supposed to, but she said I'd be killed if anyone knew.

"Beaaa," Apparently I zoned out, because I see Tobias waving his hand in front of my face, smiling. "What? Yeah.. Uh.. Sorry." I say, embarrassed. He laughs, "you nervous?"

I nod a bit, and to my surprise, he agrees with me. I go home early because I wasn't feeling well, and I'm confronted by Caleb. He motions me to his room. "What Caleb?" I ask.

"I'm going to Erudite." He blurts out. My eyes go wide as he says it, and I feel guilty. I look to the ground. We're both leaving mom and dad. "I'm going to Dauntless," I whisper. I hear him laugh, a real laugh, loud. I look at him, angry, but he just smiles at me. "Dad is going to disown the both of us," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. I laugh with him. I don't know why I do, I know it's true, and I'm not happy about it. Mom might be a little more understanding, but I'm not so sure.

The door opens, and I hear my father announce his arrival. I stay in my room until mom gets home. She calls me down to help with dinner, and I do. Nobody says anything, knowing what's later, and we walk out together to the choosing ceremony.

My parents sit out in the crowd, and smile at Caleb and I as we wait in line. Little did they know, they would really not be smiling soon.

"Robert Black," they say. He looks back at me, and smiles. I smile back at him, knowing I'll never see him again. He walks up, cutting his and over the Amity bowl. I'm shocked for a second, sure he was perfect for Abnegation. I push the thought away, he'd be good there too, he's a good person. "Susan Black," without a doubt, I know she'll stay. My suspicions are confirmed when she cuts her hand over the Abnegation bowl.

I zone out until I hear it. "Tobias Eaton." I look at him, seeing him looking around, nervous almost. I'm sure he's leaving, to get away from his father if anything. Nonetheless, I'm shocked when his blood falls on the Dauntless coals, but it slips away when I hear the Dauntless cheers and I smile instead. At least I'll know someone in Dauntless.

I can tell it's getting close to me, so I look out to my parents. They're both smiling at me. "Beatrice Prior," I walk up, and she hands me the knife. I don't hesitate, I slide the knife across my palm, holding it above the dauntless coals. I don't dare look at my parents. I walk over to the dauntless, seeing Tobias smile at me. He doesn't say anything, but I know what he's thinking. Caleb chooses Erudite, just like he said he would.

I notice the Dauntless are running, so I follow. I see a train. Of course, Dauntless are very well known for trains. Obviously. I feel someone grab my arm and turn my head to see Tobias. "We gotta go," he says, running faster, dragging me with him. It's not until we jump on the train that I realize the person who was going my pace, did not make it, and was now factionless. I thank him and turn around to face the others.

"Two stiffs?" A candor laughs. "It's going to be easier to get first than I thought."  
>"Shut up, Peter," anyother candor says, rolling her eyes. He groans, but turns around and leaves us alone. "Thanks," I smile to her. She smiles back, "no problem. I hate Peter anyways. I'm Christina by the way!" I nod, "I'm Tris. This is Tobias." I didn't really like the way she looked at him, but I push it away. "I didn't know people dated in Abnegation." She says.<p>

My face burns right red. "No.. Um.. No, we're not- uh-" I stutter out, and feel Tobias's arm fly off my side. I didn't even know it was there. I looked at him, seeing his face also red. He looked down, and started rubbing his neck. I waited for him to say something, but instead Christina says, "well this is awkward." Everyone starts jumping, so we go with them. I look back to see if Tobias is okay as soon as we land. We both scratched our elbows a bit, I'm assuming, by him rubbing his and the pain shooting through my we catch up, i hear, "you want us to jump? Are you crazy?!" I look to Tobias. He's pretty pale. I forgot about his fear of heights.

I hear the guy from earlier, Peter, laugh. "How about the stiff do it." He just keeps on laughing. Angry, I grab and squeeze Tobias' wrist as i drag him to the front. When we're there, I don't see the bottom. It's like a bottomless pit and if i were not right beside him, I would be feeling Tobias shaking. I look at him, and give him a look to say 'show no fear'. He takes a deep breathe, and I grab his hand for support.

"One," I whisper to him.

"Two."

"Three!"

We both throw ourselves off the building. At first, there's nothing. I can only hear the air around me, the feeling of Tobias' hand almost cutting off my blood circulation. But then, it hits me. We fall down on.. What is - a net? Is this a net?

I open my eyes, and sure enough, it is. I see a few set of hands, so I grab one, and Tobias grabs the both look at us with wide eyes. "A stiff.. First jumper? That's surprising enough. But TWO stiffs?" The girl that grabbed me laughs. The guy who got Tobias is also laughing.

"I guess they left for a reason, Lauren." They both shake their head. "What is your name?" She asks me."Be-" I stop myself, and she smiles. "Choose wisely. You'll never be able to again." Beatrice isn't me anymore. Beatrice would not have jumped off a building, jumped in a train, no. I'm not Beatrice anymore. New faction, new me.

"Tris," I tell her. I smile, and she puts me down. "Welcome to Dauntless, Tris." I walk over to Tobias as she announces us as first jumpers, as the rest of the initiates come falling down.


End file.
